


A Place to Keep Happening

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lucina gets her tea.





	A Place to Keep Happening

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Soup, 'oath', September 2018. Lucina and Laslow's amiibo conversation will always be amusing~

"You've certainly been busy," Lucina said as she reached for her tea. Inigo, no-- Laslow smiled at her.

"It's been an adventure," he replied with a chuckle. "I suppose we should've been content with a quiet life..."

Lucina shook her head. She understood. In a way, she was a little jealous. Going to another world, finding dashing royals to swear eternal oaths to, fighting bravely to end a massive war, and with apparent nonchalance... Nohr sounded fascinating as well and she couldn't wait to see it. Hopefully...

"What have you been doing with yourself, Lucina?"

"Looking for whatever comes next."


End file.
